MY IANTO
by IANTO.JONES.XXX
Summary: ianto's kidnapped by a certain man. rubbish summery i know. rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Title: my ianto  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and john hart.  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: ianto gets kidnapped by a certain man  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by ME ha-ha i wish .not mine blablabla  
rated t just to be safe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaaaaack" ianto moaned "stop it" jack made one of his Harkness grins and carried on to make kisses along his Welshman's jaw and neck. "No" jack said sternly. "Jack we've got work to do and the others are still here and anyway when has the rift ever given us time of" ianto argued he was suspicious lately because there hadn't been that much rift activity.

"Grrrr fine but I want YOU to make it up to me tonight." Jack said grinning as he did "fine whatever" ianto said. Chuckling as he made his way out of the older office.

Ianto made his way out into the main hub and checked the clock._yep defiantly time for lunch_. He walked to the cog door and grabbed his coat. "I'M GETTING LUNCH WHAT DO YOU WANT" ianto shouted back to the team and as usual they all shouted "PIZZA". Ianto laughed as he made his way up and out of the hub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto decided that he would walk to the pizza place as it was a very nice day. Ianto walked quickly out of the hub and was soon able to see the pizza place. He stopped and turned around confused. _What was that. Surly jack wouldn't be following me. Even_**HE**_ doesn't do that._ Ianto shook the thought out of his head and continued his walk. He then heard footsteps sounding behind him. He chose to ignore it and carried on walking. Ianto started to hear the footsteps get quicker as they came closer to him. Ianto turned to see who it was but he didn't get the chance for as e turned around he was immediately greeted with a strong blow to the head which knocked him out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later

"hey where's teaboy I _need_ coffee" Owen moaned as he looked at the door for the seventeenth time. "i don't know" jack said it was easy although he tried to cover it , to notice the hints of worry in his voice "he usually take about 45 minutes.

"Your right jack something must be wrong" Gwen stated quite clearly. "lets go see where he is". The team all got up although Owen did it a little less enthusiastically than the other and headed strait out of the cog door..

After about ten minutes the tam arrived at a patch of blood on the pavement accompanied by a discarded tie.

"you don't think that this is-" tosh started but was cut off at the sight of jack slowly kneeling down and picking up the tie. "this is ianto's tie" jack said trying to hold back the pain that he was feeling but abruptly failing as gwen leaned down to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"don't worry jack we'll find him".

_**Sorry it so short its my first you see.**_

_**I know its crap**_

_**What do you think**_

_**.XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: not mine so on and so forth**_

Ianto woke the next morning wondering where the fuck he was.

"Hello, jack is this some sort of joke" ianto called out trying to get an answer. "Oh no eye candy its far from it this my friend is revenge" ianto heard the voice and recognised its owner immediately. Even though he couldn't see his face because o f the darkness ianto knew he was pulling an evil grin.....

Jack stood behind tosh as she went over the cctv. They couldn't see who attacked ianto but knew it must be an enemy of jacks. "jack i cant see where he took him" she turned to face jack" im sorry jack, we will find him he's not gone yet" "i just hope were not to late tosh" jack said holding back his tears.

" john let me go" ianto screamed tugging at the ropes which tied his hands behind him on the chair making him incapable of moving.

" now let me see....NO you will help me make jacks world crumble beneath him." John said "give me one reason why i would do that ianto said as he started to feel blood dripping from his wrists " oh but you don't have a choice eye-candy jack would kill himself a thousand times if he saw you injured." As john said this he was pulling out a whip. "and i plan on making that happen" john walked slowly towards ianto holding the whip in his right hand and when he got closing enough he whipped ianto as hard as he could across his bare torso. Ianto felt the pain surging through his body as he whip made contact with his chest but held back his scream a he did not want to give john the satisfaction.

John took him of the chair and threw him on to the floor right on top of his wounds. He kneeled down beside him and turned him over and forcefully kissed him. Ianto tried to pull away as he felt johns tongue down his throat. But john climbed on top of him leaning heavily on his wounds. John stopped and pulled away for a breath and pulled a blindfold from out behind him and held it up next to ianto's face. Ianto was breathing heavily through fear "I was right eye-candy, red is your colour" john said as he tied it round ianto's eyes. "now get ready for some serious pain" john laughed and kicked ianto as hard as he could in the ribs. Ianto couldn't hold it back and before he knew it he was screaming in agony. John kicked him again angrily this time telling him not to scream or else the pain would be ten times worse. Ianto felt a small tear fall from his eyes as he though of jack how he must be feeling, wht he was thinking how much he was worrying . but before ianto could think anymore he felt a pair of lips crash against his forcing entrance ianto let out a small cry as if it would cause and sympathy at all but all it did was make john put more force into the kiss.

_**Look im having real trouble with the torchwood team part so please help me**_

_**I love all of our reviews thx**_

_**.XXX**_


End file.
